Out of Sight Out of Mind
by nurikos-lil-angel
Summary: Okay people just a warning...this story is a Naraku/Sango paring...sounds diffrent doesn't it? Thats kinda what I thought...but actaully it didn't turn out that bad.


(Okay once again...I don't own Inuyasha, its a copyright of Rumiko Takahashi, and all the characters in this story belong to HER.... I'm just using them for the purpose of this story!) ^-^. ~Nurikos_lil_angel~  
  
And also...they're a few "rules" as far as reviews go. So here they are.... NO FLAMERS!!! If you don't like the idea of the Naraku/Sango pairing...then STOP reading, right here, right now! If you don't like the pairing then why'd ya want to start readin' this in the first place? However...if your curious on what the stories about and won't get mad at me for writing it then feel free to tell me what ya think! Anyway...this whole story is just some idea's that came into my mind one day.... So basically it's just the results of boredom and it maybe a little OOC (out of character) as far as personalities go...so sorry about that...and also, I can't say that I actually LIKE the Naraku/Sango a whole lot myself (but I do kinda like it) o.o! But I was wonderin' if I could write one and actually have it turn out halfway decent! (BUT...by the time I finish this story I'll bet I'll like the pairing ALOT!) So here's the results...^_^. Oh and one more thing.... The plot doesn't completely go along with the Anime or the Manga...I changed some things around a bit. I tried to keep it the same though.... oh well.  
  
You have been warned........... ~nurikos_lil_angel~ Also if you want to talk to me about something ...fanfic or Inuyasha (or just any Anime) related and you have AIM or Yahoo Messenger, feel free to IM me...  
  
Yahoo Messenger SN: kagome_chan648  
  
AIM screen name: KagomeChan648  
  
Okay.... I'm gonna shut up and start the story now.... Ja ne! (Later)  
  
*~Out of Sight Out of Mind~*  
  
Sango made her way through the woods. She looked around unsure of where she was, she had ran away from Inuyasha and the group because she had been going through a tough time in the last few days, and had been in somewhat of a bad mood. Her brother had died because of an earlier battle against Naraku. Who was suppose to release him after Sango had given him the Tetsuseiga...However she had never got the job done...and so Naraku had killed him; and while he was at it had made Sango watch the whole thing.  
  
She ran though the forest cutting herself every now and then with branches from tree that stood in her way, she didn't exactly know where she was going or where she was...However she had a basic idea because she knew she wasn't that far away from the camping grounds where Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou and Miroku were staying. She could see the smoke from the fire Miroku had started earlier on. She stopped running suddenly and fell to her knees in tears she staggered over to nearby tree stump and sat down beside it resting her head on it. She didn't want to be alone anymore...she had lost her brother...and she still hadn't really felt close enough to Inuyasha and company to actually stay with them permanently, Now all she had was Kirara.... She wanted her brother back that alone would have made her happy once more. ~~~~  
  
Naraku sat quietly on a rock next to the rivers edge and looked up at the sky...He hadn't really wanted to kill Sango's brother.... mostly because since he had there was no way to have Sango try and get the Tetsuseiga again...that was the only way he had gotten her to listen to him. He got up slowly and began to head for the forest suddenly feeling Sesshoumaru's presence somewhere nearby. "Hmm.... What business dose Sesshoumaru have here?" Naraku thought as he now headed through the trees. "Unless...Inuyasha is nearby..." Naraku glared evilly as he headed to the forest.  
  
~~~  
  
Sango was still in tears but had calmed down some, enough to pick her head up and look around. For a second she thought she had seen something standing behind the trees in the distance. But she shut her eyes and re- opened them to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But she was, and the image had faded away. "It looked like Kohaku.... was it...a ghost?"  
  
For a second she wondered if she really should have closed her eyes, then maybe it wouldn't have gone away. She felt tears come to her eyes again as she pictured her brothers death. The images of it had been going through her mind a lot lately, and hadn't gone away, no matter how much she had wanted them to.  
  
She turned around suddenly at hearing something behind her. She wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Naraku....?!?"  
  
~~~  
  
The youkai looked down at her with a cold stare. "What are you doing here Sango...? You realize you're on my territory?" Naraku walked up to her and was directly above her watching her every move.  
  
"It's none of your business what I'm doing here...leave me alone!" Sango remarked cruelly glaring at the demon. She then put her head back down again started to cry.  
  
Naraku smirked at this and then sat down on the tree stump that the girl was leaning against. "What's wrong...?"  
  
Sango looked up at him. "You know perfectly well what's wrong! You killed by brother you Bastard!!!" she said suddenly pulling out a dagger and slashing at Naraku who had moved out of the way a grabbed her wrist before her could stab her.  
  
She glared at him as more tears began to form in her eyes. The demon gripped her wrist tighter and glared at her." I wouldn't try that again if I were you!" he said threatening her and then let go of her wrist, throwing it down. "It was I who killed your brother...but it was you who made me...Simply by failing to get the Tetsuseiga from that Hanyou!"  
  
"Shut the hell up!!! I had the Tetsuseiga...But Inuyasha caught me before I could give it to you god damn it!" Sango dropped the dagger and fell to her knees; suddenly feeling sick.  
  
"I tried...Naraku...."  
  
She buried her head in her arms returning to her place next to the tree stump. "You don't go easy on anyone do you...Didn't you ever have a family... of your own...?" Sango asked in between sobs.  
  
Naraku again sat down next to her on the trunks of the tree again. He smirked at what she said. "Even as Onigumo I never had a family...no one has ever loved me, and probably never will...mainly because I'm one of the most feared demons in the world. And I intend to keep it that way!" he said in a cold tone glancing at Sango who was now looking up at him. "Weren't you ever lonely?" Sango asked continuing to watch the youkai.  
  
Naraku smirked again. "Lonely...Hardly..." He paused for a second and returned her glance. "I have all that I need already, my dear...Power."  
  
"And you forget that I'm a demon...I don't need family of friends!" He continued, now glaring coldly at Sango.  
  
"Demon or not, you still need some kind of happiness in your life!"**That sounds like a Tea quote** (Sango, reality check! You're talkin' to Naraku here.... Oo)  
  
"Silence! Why would you care what my life is like anyway?!" Naraku asked standing up again and turning away from Sango. "You know, I was wondering the same thing! Why do I care....?! After all you did kill my family! I would have killed you when I had the chance! But wasn't strong enough at the time!" Sango growled, still trying to wipe the tears from her eyes as they came every now and then.  
  
"I hate you god damn it! I hate you! And I swear to god I kill you for what you did to my brother! And to me!" Sango cried standing up and glaring at Naraku. She suddenly fell back down to the ground clutching her side in pain.  
  
Naraku watched her; alarmed as she tried to stand again but fell. "So...your hurt...I wondered why you were so slow when you attacked me." He said kneeling down beside her. "Leave me alone god damn it!" she yelled pushing Naraku away. He moved and sat down on the tree trunk. (Once again! I think the tree trunk is like...becoming the main focus of this story! Oo. J/k)  
  
Sango again tried to stand, but no avail, she quickly fell back down. Leaning her back against the trunks of the torn down tree and breathing heavily she looked up at Naraku. "I don't care weather I'm hurt or not! ...I still have enough energy to kill you!" she said cruelly; meanwhile using the last of her energy to stand. Naraku remained glaring coldly at the demon slayer as she tried to keep her balance. Sango held tightly onto her boomerang bone so she wouldn't fall and glared back at Naraku. She winched in pain as she tried to lift the boomerang bone in the air to attack Naraku, who was still watching her every move.  
  
She raised it half way over her head, trying to pick it up higher so she could throw it better, But just as she had picked it up it fell right back to it's original position on the ground next to her feet. Suddenly she felt her side began to bleed once again as she saw drops of her own blood hit the ground by her feet. "Dammit....! I can't...stay up any...more" Sango suddenly began to feel weak as she collapsed, and fell partly on Naraku who was still in his sitting position on the tree trunk.  
  
He held her up some, just so she wouldn't fall on him again and smirked at how weak she was. "Human bodies are fragile things...fortuantly it make them easier to kill.... It's their one down-fall that can end their lives!" Naraku said evilly and looked down at Sango who had her eyes shut, gasping for breath. Her knees were on the ground, however her arms were resting on Naraku' legs. He didn't really mind this, seeing as.... if she started to annoy him he could just kill her. Sango opened her eyes some and looked at the demon "Naraku.... you look human...are you a demon or a half-demon....?" she said weakly looking into the demon's eyes. Naraku growled and looked at her. "That's none of your business!" Naraku replied angrily, glaring "death" at Sango. Sango looked at Naraku for a few more seconds before shutting her eyes again in pain. She suddenly felt tears come to her eyes again as the image of her brother's death and Naraku controlling him, again rushed through her mind. " Damn you...Naraku..." Sango said, resting her head on her arms, still glaring at the youkai coldly.  
  
Naraku smirked looking at the girl before him. He was no longer holding her up anymore, he let her rest, seeing that she hadn't enough energy left in her to even move for the time being. He placed his hand on her back gently.  
  
Sango looked up at Naraku with a questionable expression. "Don't you touch me, god dammit!" Sango said trying to back away from the half-demon, only to find that she didn't have enough energy to move. Naraku smirked at her actions. "Relax young one...I don't entend to hurt you...." (Not "young one" like little kid young...it's just because she's younger than he is. It also has to do with the fact that Naraku is a demon and Sango is a human. *If you get what I'm saying'*  
  
Sango growled under her breath at him and tried to get up again. "Naraku.... bastard...." Sango suddenly closed her eyes in pain and collapsed back down onto his lap. She struggled to get up again but was stopped by Naraku. "You shouldn't move...your condition is to grave for you lose to much more blood..." He said watching her as she stopped trying to move. "But...." Sango started but didn't finish before she passed out. Naraku held her on his lap as she lay unconscious for the next few minutes; not moving much because he didn't want to wake her.  
  
"Kohaku!!!" Sango woke up to the feeling of more tears running down her cheeks, and suddenly froze in shock as Naraku wiped them away. "What are you...?" Sango started to talk again but was too weak to finish her sentence. "Are you alright?" Naraku asked somewhat concerned for her. "I'm.... fine!" Sango growled in an uneasy tone. "Did you have a nightmare?" "...." Sango didn't answer figuring that he knew the answer. Naraku looked at her and then suddenly held up a piece of the Shikon no Tama. Sango looked at it in shock and looked at Naraku curiously as he held it out for her to take." What do you...?" Sango stopped before she finished keeping her eyes on the jewel shard. "I'll give you this.... if you promise that you'll get the Tetsuseiga from Inuyasha." Naraku moved to put the shard in Sango's side. Sango moved away suddenly. "I don't know if I can..." She said  
  
"I'm sorry...but..." Naraku looked at her and smirked. "...Just shows how weak humans are.... why fall in love with them when they live for such a short period of time, and then they die..." Sango shot him a cruel look and then turned her head away from him, now staring at the ground. Sango knelt down on the ground holding her side as the droops of blood once again began to stain the ground. Naraku watched her for a second; then suddenly grabbed the young girl and pulled her off the ground and held her up against himself and suddenly pressed his lips against hers pulling her into a kiss. Sango felt a sudden wave of emotion surge through her body as she stared at him in shock. But somehow could bring herself to break away from him. Something inside wouldn't allow her to stop herself from responding as she kissed him back. And to both her surprised and his, she raped her arms around him still not breaking away from him for a few more seconds. This went on until both of them had to brake away; gasping for air...  
  
Sango looked up at him with a guilty look on her face not saying anything. He smirked and looked away from her also; both of them not saying anything for the longest time. After a few seconds Sango turned to look at him. " How dare you do that to me! You---" Sango was then cut off my Naraku. "Silence....!" Sango glared at him. "How did you get the nerve to kiss me in the first place...!?!" Sango paused. "Not only that...but WHY did you...?" she looked at him with a cold glare. She looked into his eyes for a second but suddenly looked away at seeing his expression softened a bit.  
  
She waited a few seconds then looked up at him again wondering why he hadn't said anything. "Naraku....?" Naraku expression changed some as he got somewhat of a sad look in his eyes. He looked away from her and then turned away and began to walk off slowly. "Huh...Naraku Wait!" Sango stood up after him wanting to stop him but after taking a few steps she fell back in pain. Naraku turned around, walking back over to her. She looked up at him, once again looking into his dark-brown eyes, noticing they're color had changed from they're usual red color they had been fro so long. "What's.... wrong..." she asked curiously. "Nothing.... I'm fine..." he said pulling her closer to him. Sango rested her head on Naraku's chest, actually feeling somewhat safer as she rested up against him "Why.... are you...acting so nice...?"  
  
Naraku put his arm around her. "Do you need an answer to everything...?" He looked at her and stared into her eyes as he spoke. She looked at him but didn't reply; sighing she rested her head against his chest thinking of something to say to break the sudden silence that had accurred. Sango and Naraku both had suffered much detriment in their past, and still has memories of most of it. Neither one of them wanted to feel that way again. Sango was afraid...now that she had lost her brother...what was going to happen to her? He was all she had...if Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou and Miroku were also to fall in battle one day...would she die with them, or would she live on? Having to live with the loses until the day she died? If that were the case...then maybe she would rather die with them in battle than be alone for the rest of her life. ((DETRIMENT: Pain, suffering, hurt, injury.something that causes pain- etc.))  
  
Naraku shut his eyes also and breathed in deeply; now resting his powers. Sango feeling the movement of his chest as he sighed opened her eyes to look up at him. "Naraku...?" He moved to look down at her and opened his eyes half way. "Hm....?" "Are you okay...?" Naraku looked at her somewhat confused "Yes...I'm just resting, why?"  
  
"No reason..."  
  
Both of them were silent for the next few minutes until they both heard something near by. -------------------------  
  
" Hahahahahahahahaha.... well isn't this amusing?" The figure hovered in the air above the two, glaring at them in interest.  
  
------------------------- I'm cuttin' ya off here...I'll have the next part up soon! ^-^  
  
~Kagome_chan648~ (Nurikos_lil_angel) 


End file.
